The Wish Game
by dracoz-bitchz
Summary: Sometimes making friends is as easy as smiling but to find romance will it take a whole lot more? read and find out. lol that was a really bad summary but we'll try do betta when we can think of a different one.
1. Default Chapter

Weasley  
  
Ginny sighed and looked outside the Hogwarts express window.  
  
'Oh! Great! Another train ride with the dream team, and bloody hell does that girl ever shut up?' Ginny thought to herself as Hermione threw a Hissy Fit at her brother Ron and Harry Potter, the boy-who-lived. 'Ahh I can't take it anymore! I'm going!' She said in her head.  
  
"I'm going out to get some air" she said, but no one paid any attention to her, so she left hoping to find another empty cabin. She searched up and down the train but had no luck, Ginny was about to give up and go back to the cabin with Ron, Hermione and Harry, but at the sound of her brothers yelling she didn't want to return.  
  
"Have you seen Ginny" Ron yelled so loud that it was heard by Ginny who was half way down the train; not thinking what she was doing Ginny ran into a cabin. But it was too late; Ron had spotted her and started to call out to her. Once in the cabin Ginny quickly stood beside the door, not noticing the certain blonde who stood inside.  
  
"Weasley?" a voice said. Ginny looked up to find none other than Draco Malfoy standing in the cabin, but she had no time for enemies right now. Ginny lifted a finger to her lips with pleading eyes, hoping Draco wouldn't say anything to her brother about being here when he comes in.  
  
"What the-." Draco started, but was cut off when the door suddenly burst open.  
  
Ginny gasped and closed her eyes thinking that this was the end, when suddenly Draco in one swift moment stopped the door from squashing Ginny.  
  
"Careful Weasley, you don't want your father to have to sell his children to pay back for the damage of this door" Draco said putting on one of his trade mark smirk.  
  
Hearing this Ginny was both angry and thankful of Draco.  
  
"Shut up Malfoy! Were is my sister?" Ron screamed.  
  
Suddenly a voice from behind Draco said "well the last time I saw her she was between Draco's legs in bed."  
  
Draco turned around to glare at the person who had just said that.  
  
'I'm gonna kill him' he thought.  
  
"Malfoy, were the hell is my sister?" Ron Yelled.  
  
Draco turned once again and said, "Like Louis said, in my bed", he finished his sentence and slammed the door in Ron's face.  
  
Draco and Ginny both looked at Louis both sending him death glares.  
  
"Why the fuck did you say that for?" Draco and Ginny yelled.  
  
But Louis didn't say anything instead he walked over to Ginny. "Hey, you must be Virginia Weasley it is a pleasure to meet you" he said and kissed her hand.  
  
Ginny couldn't help but blush. It was the first time she had noticed how hot this Louis guy was. He was tall and muscular, with dark brown hair, blue eyes and a sexy tan.  
  
"Don't blush, it just flatters him: a female's voice said. The voice belonged to a pretty young girl who looked to be the same age as Ginny. She was tall for a girl, but not as tall as Draco and Louis. She had a perfect tanned body with Hazel brown eyes that matched her dark brown hair. Her lips were luscious that you would say they were perfect and they stood out beautifully with her mysterious eyes. The girl was wearing tight black denim jeans that flared down at the bottom; she was also wearing a nice green long sleeved off the shoulder top that clung to her curves perfectly.  
  
"Don't worry Marie-Anne you know I love you! I was just being friendly" Louis said walking over to Marie-Anne.  
  
"Awww" Marie-Anne said, and they started to kiss.  
  
Draco rolled his eyes and said, "Get a room."  
  
"Ummm. Thanks for helping but I better get back and change into my robes" Ginny said and was about to leave when Draco had stopped her.  
  
"What you mean your rags?" Draco sneered.  
  
Ginny turned and stomped over to Draco and once she was in front of Draco she couldn't help but burst into tears.  
  
"Draco don't be so mean" Marie-Anne said and went over to comfort Ginny.  
  
"What? It's the truth that's why she looks so bad," Draco said.  
  
"I'll show you Draco Malfoy, by the time I'm done with her you wont be able to take your eyes off her" and with that Marie-Anne lead Ginny to a room that was connected to the cabin by magic.  
  
Ginny looked around the room. There was a four poster bed that looked like it had been occupied not to long ago.  
  
"I'm so sorry did my brother's yelling wake you up?" Ginny asked. Marie-Anne popped out of a really big wardrobe holding a set of Hogwarts robes.  
  
"Oh! No, its okay I never sleep during the day" Marie Anne explained as she put the robes against Ginny to see if they fit.  
  
"Oh! Then why is your bed all-" Ginny stopped as she realized why the bed was all messed up. "Oh!" Ginny blurted out, more to herself.  
  
Marie-Anne smiled and continued checking to see if the pieces of clothing fitted.  
  
"Sorry I haven't really introduced myself have I?" she said as she put down a pair of shoes and socks. "I'm Marie-Anne De Belle, youngest and only heiress to one of the greatest Wizardry families of all time" she said proudly as she shock Ginny's hand.  
  
Ginny smiled weakly and said "I'm Virginia Weasley" she sighed "but people just call me Ginny."  
  
"Well Ginny, I don't know why you look so down" said Marie-Anne "If it's because of your family you shouldn't be. Now I'll go out so you can try these on" Marie-Anne left the room.  
  
'Wow, she is so nice and pretty' thought Ginny as she sat down on the bed and looked at the school robes Marie-Anne left on the bed for her. 'I can't believe Malfoy actually helped me out there, he really has kind of changed this year, and who the hell are Marie-Anne and Louis? Why have I not seen them around before?' Ginny wondered.  
  
Suddenly she stood up, as she remembered why the bed was all messed up. Ginny quickly got changed as she tried to forget that she had just sat on a bed that was used for something that Ginny didn't want to think of, that happened not to long ago. Once finished changing, Ginny walked over to the mirror to see herself, she was shocked at what she saw. There she was wearing the finest Hogwarts robes she had ever seen. Ginny was wearing a green skirt that was too short for Ginny's liking, with a woolen jumper that showed of her perfect body perfectly, over that she was wearing a fine black cloak but there was something wrong, Ginny was wearing Slytherine colors.  
  
Suddenly there was a knock at the door and Marie-Anne's voice called out "Ginny are you finished yet?"  
  
"Yes you can come in now" Ginny called back.  
  
Marie-Anne came in and looked at Ginny, she then walked up to Ginny and circled her, checking every spot. She circled until she faced Ginny again and said, "Perfect, I promise by the time I'm done with you not only will Draco love you, all the boys at Hogwarts will too." Ginny's face broke into a smile.  
  
"Now sit" said Marie-Anne as she led Ginny over to a chair in front of a dressing table. "What should we do with your hair? Hmmm..... Ahhh! I know" she said and started working on Ginny's hair.  
  
Ginny watched as Marie-Anne re-parted her part to a side one, then leaving her fringe hanging loosely to shape her face. Marie-Anne took Ginny's Hair and tied it up in a high ponytail. Once she had finished Ginny's hair Marie- Anne then took out a few cosmetics and applied it on Ginny's face.  
  
When Marie-Anne was done Ginny turned to look at herself she saw what she didn't expect. She had expected that she would be heavily make-upped with dark eyes and deep red lips, (like the time Lavender and Parvati had done for her first date) but instead her make up was nothing but light and natural. Ginny's eyes were dark but not too much just enough to stand out. Her lips were covered in a clear pink gloss that gave then a pouting look. Her checks were tinted a bit with blush that brought out her cheeks bones.  
  
"Wow, thanx Marie-Anne" Ginny said while hugging her.  
  
Marie-Anne laughed and hugged Ginny back. "Now let's go out and show you off to the boys." They both walked out of the room.  
  
Draco walked down the train in search for the trolley lady.  
  
'Were the fuck is she? That fat lady is never around when you need her, and were the hell did Louis go? Oh! Why bother asking he's probably with a whole bunch of girls somewhere' Draco thought as he rolled his eyes and spotted the trolley lady "there she is!" he whispered.  
  
Draco quickly walked over to her and brought four of everything on the trolley. He then started to walk back to his cabin but suddenly stopped and thought 'why the hell did I buy some for Weasley as well? And why the hell did I help her before?' he thought suddenly thought when he noticed what he had actually done moments before.  
  
'Because she is damn fine, even when dressed in rags' he exclaimed in his head.  
  
'DRACO MALFOY! How can you think of something? So.... So....' He couldn't think of a word to use. Angry at himself Draco turned and was about to go back to the trolley lady and give back one of everything. But then saw Ron running towards him, not wanting to get into a fight Draco turned to continue walking back to his cabin but was stopped when someone yelled out something to him. It was Ron.  
  
"MALFOY STOP RIGHT THERE!"  
  
Draco rolled his eyes and turned saying "what now weasel." He then noticed how close Ron had gotten to him. Draco was shocked but resumed his cool composure quickly. Wanting to get revenge on Ron, Draco then added, "I really don't have the time to chat right now. I wouldn't want to leave your sister all alone in bed to freeze" Draco smirked as Ron was about to hit him but was stopped by Harry and Hermione.  
  
"Keep your bloody fifthly hands off Ginny" Ron yelled.  
  
"Why should I? Hers cant seem to stay off me" Draco yelled over his shoulder as he started walking back to his cabin, but stopped and also added "besides my hands won't be the only hands on Ginny, your going to have to worry about that too." He then turned and whispered "once Marie- Anne is done" and continued walking. Draco knew what he had said to Ron was right, even if he didn't want to admit it.  
  
'That Marie-Anne can even make an elephant look good if she wanted too' he thought.  
  
While thinking, Draco didn't notice that he had walked passed their cabin. Just when he passed the door Marie-Anne reached out and pulled Draco in. Before he could see anything Marie-Anna covered his eyes.  
  
"What are you doing" he said in a confused voice.  
  
"Draco let me introduce you to the new irresistible Ginny, no longer Virginia Weasley, now Ginny Wezz" Marie-Anne exclaimed.  
  
"Weasley?" Draco blurted out. 


	2. Chapter 2

Hands Off  
  
"Weasley?" Draco blurted out.  
  
"It's not Weasley, its Wezz" Marie-Anne shouted while hitting Draco on the back of the head.  
  
"Ouch" shouted Draco.  
  
"Sooo, Ummm..... What do you think?" Ginny asked nervously.  
  
"Uhh, fine I guess" Draco said untruthfully. He really thought she was fucking hot.  
  
"Ohh don't lie Draco, I only know you too well. You so wanna put your hands on her right now don't you?" asked Marie-Anne raising an eyebrow.  
  
"NO!" Draco yelled in disgust. "She's a Weasley and I'm a Malfoy we don't mix" he exclaimed with his head held high.  
  
"You know Draco your starting to sound like your father," said Marie-Anne rolling her eyes as she snatched two chocolate frogs from Draco and giving one to Ginny.  
  
Ginny looked at Draco, and saw in his eyes that he could kill.  
  
"Don't ever say that again or you'll be sorry" Draco said in a voice that could make the hair on the back of your neck stand up.  
  
"Oh I'm so scared, please don't hurt me" Marie-Anne mimicked with a fake scared look on her face before slouching into a chair and taking a bite out of her chocolate frog. As she ate Draco sat on couch, glaring at her the whole time.  
  
'Man he must be really pissed. But why? Shouldn't he be like proud or something?'  
  
Ginny's thoughts were broken when Draco suddenly asked, "Are you going to eat that?" pointing at the chocolate frog that Ginny held that was going to melt pretty soon.  
  
"Oh um. Yeah I guess" she said and started opening it when suddenly Draco held out a hand with candy and other treats in it.  
  
Ginny looked from his hand to Draco face, shocked. She continues to stare at him but Draco looked around the room, refusing to look at Ginny in the eyes. Ginny, still looking at Draco's face slowly reached out to what he offered her, as she was about to take a lolly, their hands accidentally touched. This caused Draco to turn his head and look straight into Ginny's eyes. They both stared at each other, both noticing how warm and soft their hands were, how much they wanted to get lost in each other's eyes. Draco and Ginny noticed how much she wanted to taste him. They started to lean in, but before they could go any further a voice stopped them.  
  
"Now who are the ones who need to get a room?" asked Marie-Anne looking very amused. But before Ginny or Draco could protest, Marie-Anne said, "I'm going to look for Louis, were nearly there and he's probably chatting up some girls." She rolled her eyes and shocked her head as she walked over to the door, just before Marie-Anne went out she said over her shoulder "oh! And Draco, do try to keep your hands off Ginny, also if you mess up her hair, make-up or clothes, you'll pay!" and before Draco could say anything she was out the door.  
  
Draco and Ginny stared at Marie-Anne as she left, before looking back at each other. To break the awkward silence Ginny blurted the first thing that came to her mind "you really did sound like your father before," she gulped when she saw the look on Draco's face. Ginny backed into the wall as Draco slowly walked towards her. The look on Ginny's face showed she was scared, while the look on Draco's face was expressionless, yet deep in his eyes Ginny saw he looked both angry and upset.  
  
"What did you say?" Draco barely whispered, by now he was very close. Feeling faint Ginny tried to step aside from Draco, but he blocked her by putting up his arm next to her shoulder. She was about to move the other way but Draco again stopped her with his other hand.  
  
Ginny was about to push her way through, When suddenly the train stopped causing Ginny and Draco to fall to ground with Ginny on top of Draco.  
  
"Ginny what are you doing? Man I thought Draco would be the one who couldn't keep his hands off you" Marie-Anne exclaimed shocked "I guess I was wrong" she said giggling under her breathe.  
  
"No! It's not what it looks like" Ginny shouted.  
  
As Marie-Anne laughed Louis walked in and put his hand around Marie-Anne's waist.  
  
"C' mon babe, let's go! Were the-"said Louis but stopped when he noticed Ginny and Draco still lying on the floor on top of each other. "Shit you are quick" he laughed "As much as you might wanna finish what ever your doing right now, we really need to go" Louis said leading Marie-Anne out of the cabin.  
  
Once they left Ginny and Draco saw that there were thousands of heads staring in on them from outside the door.  
  
Hearing Ron's voice Ginny quickly stood up, off of Draco. "What the hell do you think your doing Virginia Weasley? And what on earth are you wearing?" shouted Ron.  
  
"My name isn't Virginia Weasley," she said in a sarcastic voice "it's Ginny Wezz" she said in a very proud voice, "and I'm wearing Hogwarts robes" Ginny shouted. She was really angry and annoyed of Ron and no longer wanted to be his obedient little sister. "Stop controlling my life when you can't even control your own." She also yelled while grabbing Draco's hand and pulling him out of the cabin and off the train.  
  
Once they were off the train Ginny had forgotten that she was still holding Draco's hand, until someone from behind said, "Can you two just keep your hands off each other?"  
  
Hearing this Draco and Ginny looked at each other wide-eyed and quickly she let go of Draco's hand. This movement caused Louis and Marie-Anne to burst out laughing.  
  
Once the four had reached Hogwarts, Marie-Anne and Louis left to see Dumbledore, leaving Ginny and Draco to walk by themselves to the Great Hall. On their way there Ginny remembered that she was wearing Slytherine colors. But soon with a tap of her wand Ginny changed them into Gryffindor colors.  
  
When they were nearly there, Draco said, "You know you're not as bad as your brother, nothing like him actually."  
  
Ginny was shocked by this and it took her a few seconds to re-call what Draco had said before she came out with "thanks, your not so bad either Draco" but them added quickly "I can call you Draco right, 'cos I'm really getting sick of calling you Malfoy all the time."  
  
"Sure, as long as I can call you Ginny" Draco said.  
  
"Your more than welcome too" said Ginny.  
  
"Well Ginny, I think this is going to be the start of a beautiful friendship" said Draco.  
  
'And maybe more then friends' but Draco pushed this thought out of his head before it could go any further.  
  
Ginny and Draco raised their hands to shake for their new friendship, but both decided against it after the thought of touching each other again.  
  
"I didn't really mean what I said on the train before, about you sounding like your father" Ginny said. This caused Draco to stop suddenly.  
  
'Oh shit! I did it again. Why can't I just keep my damn mouth shut?' Ginny thought.  
  
Ginny slowly turned thinking she would see an angry face but instead Draco was smiling.  
  
'Damn he's sexy' Ginny thought to herself as Draco's smile took her breath away.  
  
"Thanx" he said and then walked over to open the door of the Great Hall for Ginny.  
  
As they walked through the doors the whole hall went quiet.  
  
"Okay well, I think I should go to my house table now see you around Ginny" and with that Draco walked and as he did the whole school watched him until he sat down in his seat when he sat down all heads turned back to Ginny.  
  
Ginny walked slowly to the Gryffindor table, every single eye was on her,  
  
'Why do they all have to watch me? I don't look that different do I? Okay maybe I do but still they don't have to look at me as if I'm some stranger. I don't think I'm going to like being noticed by everyone' Ginny said in her head.  
  
Ginny reached the Gryffindor table and was now looking for somewhere to sit, she watched; amused as all the boys on the table pushed each other to make room for her.  
  
'Hmmm........ Or maybe I will'  
  
She smiled and turned to look at David McCersky. He was one of the hottest boys in Hogwarts. David patted the seat next to him after pushing Daisy away from him. Ginny walked over and sat down next to him. Just as she sat down the whole hall burst into whispers.  
  
"I heard she was making out with Draco on the train. Did you see her clothes; I bet you she stole them from someone. Apparently she started playing the game, it must be why she was with Draco, how many do you think she'll do by the end of the game?" These were what could be heard. Draco listened to what everyone had to say and couldn't help but smirks.  
  
"Hey Gin did I ever tell you how sexy you are" asked David. "Umm.... No, I don't think so "Ginny said blushing.  
  
"Well babe you're sexy and hot and you make me want to......." He leaned in and was about to kiss Ginny on the lips but she felt orquid and moved her head causing David to kiss her check instead. As he kissed her check Ginny could smell alcohol and knew David had been drinking. He tried kissing Ginny again but she moved her head as before.  
  
Draco sat watching the two Gryffindor across the room. He watched as David tried to kiss Ginny with more force each time. Draco was about to go help Ginny when suddenly Professor Dumbledore's voice called out "May I have your attention please."  
  
The whole school went quiet. Ginny thanked heaven David had stopped.  
  
"Man why the fuck does that old jerk always needs your attention at the wrong time" said David turning around.  
  
"This year I would like you all too welcome two very special guest students here at Hogwarts. May I introduce Louis Candinor and Marie-Anne De Belle." Dumbledore said. Louis and Marie-Anne walked out to the front. The school clapped and welcomed them, some of the boys even whistled. "They have already been sorted out into Slytherine house."  
  
Louis and Marie-Anne went to sit down as Dumbledore started the hat sorting ceremony for the first years. After that people everywhere started eating when the food magically appeared.  
  
Ginny ate quickly and silently, trying to ignore David who was stuffing his face with food.  
  
Once she had finished Ginny quickly got up and walked to the Gryffindor Tower.  
  
Seeing no one was in the Tower, Ginny left and went for a walk. She didn't know were she was going Ginny just let her feet lead the way until she noticed that she was in one of Hogwarts many gardens. Walking over to a near by fountain Ginny sat down on a bench.  
  
"There you are! I've been looking for you," said Draco walking out of no- where.  
  
"Oh! Hi Draco" Ginny said smiling.  
  
Draco smiled back, taking Ginny's breath away again. "Are you okay?" he asked.  
  
"Ummm..... Yeah! Why?" Ginny asked confused.  
  
"You shouldn't let that David guy get to close to you" Draco said.  
  
"What?" Ginny shouted "what's wrong with David? Are you telling me what to do?"  
  
"Shhh.... There's no need to be so loud" Draco said back "And what's wrong with David McCersky? EVERYTHING! Just stay away from him." Draco replied. "No!" Ginny yelled getting up. "I can't believe your trying to tell me what to do" she said the last bit more softly.  
  
"I'm not telling you what to do, it's just I don't want you getting hurt" Draco said just as softly.  
  
Ginny smiled "Don't worry, I wont. Thanks for caring" she said sitting back down.  
  
"Your welcome. If he does hurt you or try too, you will come and tell me right? Cos I don't want no friend of mine getting hurt" said Draco.  
  
"Okay" Ginny said.  
  
Draco stood up "I'd better get going, good night Gin" Draco said.  
  
"Night" she said and watched Draco walk away.  
  
"Wow! Was that the Draco Malfoy?" Ginny said to herself.  
  
After sitting for a while Ginny got up and walked back to the Gryffindor Tower. 


	3. Chapter 3

The wish Game  
  
Draco woke early the next morning after having a strange but warm dream.  
  
(Draco's Dream)  
  
He was in a field and in the distance a girl (who Draco couldn't make out who it was) called out.  
  
"Come over here. Come look at these two butterflies" the girl's voice sounded familiar but still he couldn't figure out who it was.  
  
(End Draco's Dream)  
  
(Same thing only changing Draco to Ginny)  
  
(Ginny's Dream)  
  
"Come over here. Come look at these two butterflies," she yelled to a shadow standing in the distance.  
  
(End Ginny's Dream)  
  
After her shower Ginny put on a pair of school robes that Marie-Anne must have replaced with her old ones. In the pocket of the robes Ginny found a spell that Marie-Anne also must have left her, it had a hair and make-up spell on it.  
  
Closing her eyes and pointing her wand at her head and saying the incantation. When Ginny opened her eyes she almost dropped her wand. Ginny's hair was very wavy with a layered side fringe and light blonde streaks. Her hair framed her perfect face that was lightly covered with make-up but with peachy lip-gloss this time.  
  
Very happy with the way she looked Ginny walked down to breakfast.  
  
Draco looked up at the moment Ginny walked through the doors of the Great Hall and smiled at her. She smiled back.  
  
Seeing that there wasn't many people in their and that no one she knew was awake yet, Ginny walked over to the Slytherine table to sit next to Draco.  
  
When Ginny reached Draco he said "good morning Miss Ginny" causing Ginny to giggle.  
  
"Good morning Mr. Draco" Ginny said back and then sat down next to him.  
  
"You're up early!" Draco said.  
  
"Yeah, so are you!" Ginny replied.  
  
"I'm always up early," Draco said.  
  
"Oh my god! How can you do that?" Ginny asked shocked. But all Draco did was shrug. Ginny shock her head in dis-belief. "Hey where's Louis and Marie- Anne?" she asked changing the subject.  
  
"Don't know, still sleeping I guess. With what they get up to at night its no wonder" Draco said.  
  
Ginny looked at Draco opened mouthed. Draco turned and saw Ginny's expression and then burst out laughing.  
  
"Oh! Come on Ginny there's no need to look so shocked" he said.  
  
"What's so funny?" Marie-Anne's voice asked from behind them.  
  
"Nothing!" Ginny said quickly. Draco tried not to laugh. "Uhh.... I better go now, its starting to fill up in here. Bye Draco, See ya later Marie-Anne, Bye bye Louis" Ginny said and walked to the door to go get her books ready for today's lessons, but just as she walked through the doors David walked up to her.  
  
"Ginny baby!" he said hugging her. David turned around to his friends with his arms around Ginny's shoulders "Okay guys, say hi to my new girlfriend, Virginia Weasley, but just call her Ginny."  
  
'What? When did I become his girlfriend? Man I'm not sure if I'm not sure if I'm happy or angry about this.'  
  
"Hey Ginny" said a group of voices that distracted Ginny from her thoughts.  
  
"Umm... hi!" she said putting on a fake smile.  
  
"weren't you dating Draco Malfoy?" someone asked.  
  
Ginny was about to answer, when suddenly David took hold of Ginny's chin and was about to kiss her, but again was unable to when Ginny was saved.  
  
"There you are Ginny, Marie-Anne's been looking all over for you. You and her have the next class together. C'mon hurry before your late for your first lesson" Louis said, appearing out of no where and pulling Ginny away. He then pushed her into a room behind a portrait where Marie-Anne and Draco were sitting.  
  
"Hey" Marie-Anne said as Louis and Ginny walked through the portrait whole. "What are you doing here Ginny? Looking for Draco?" she asked winking. "No just saving her from McCersky" Louis said turning to look at Draco's reaction. Marie-Anne's eyes widened, she glanced side ways at Draco as well.  
  
They continued on staring at each other for a while. Marie-Anne and Louis were both looking at Draco, who was looking at Ginny, who was looking back at Draco. She tried to read Draco's emotions but his face remained emotionless. Yet something deep in his eyes told Ginny that he was angry, upset and worried.  
  
No one said a word until Marie-Anne stood up and said "C'mon Ginny lets go to our first lesson or we might be late" and dragged Ginny out of the room.  
  
What just happened that morning was not talked about again until that night when Ginny and Marie-Anne were doing their homework in Louis and Marie- Anne's room. Suddenly Ginny decided to question Marie-Anne about David she said, "What do you guys have against David?"  
  
"Everything!" Marie-Anne said, "you really should stay away from him. The only reason he's trying to hit on you is because he thinks you're a Wish Goddess."  
  
"Wish Goddess?" said Ginny, confused.  
  
"Yeah you know, Wish Goddess" Marie-Anne said.  
  
"No I don't" Ginny said even more confused.  
  
"You know the Wish game don't you?" asked Marie-Anne. Ginny shock her head "okay let me explain it to you. It's a game that women play to find true love. Once a women joins the game they earn the name of a Wish Goddess and would have to sleep, date, flirt with any guy until they find true love. How they do I don't know, they just do" Marie-Anne explained.  
  
"That doesn't sound like a safe way to find love," said Ginny.  
  
"No it doesn't and it's not, sometimes for some they never do find true love, but that's because they had broken a rule, and lost. For others it works and I have to admit, it worked for me" Said Marie-Anne with a little smirk on her face.  
  
"You were a Wish Goddess?" Asked Ginny shocked.  
  
"Yeah. But not anymore" said Marie-Anne.  
  
"Oh! Okay" Ginny said nodding "but why does David think that I'm a Wish Goddess?" Ginny asked.  
  
"I dunno, it might be because of the way you've changed" Marie-Anne said shrugging "anyways you really should stay away from McCersky he could really hurt you."  
  
"He won't hurt me and besides........" Ginny blushed and said "I kind of like him."  
  
"What?" Marie-Anne yelled in disgusted "he's nothing more than a player. McCersky stole Parkinson from Draco and dumped her after she left Draco. That's why Draco hates him so much and same with Louis and I. how can you like him Ginny?"  
  
"You're lying!" Ginny said "and why did you tell me about Draco and Parkinson's story for?"  
  
"I told you, because I'm warning you about what could happen. I'm not lying, it's the truth." Marie-Anne said.  
  
"No it's not, David wouldn't do that" Said Ginny.  
  
"Yes he would. Your not going to believe me are you?" Marie-Anne asked. Ginny shock her head. "No? Well I'm going to have to prove it to you aren't I?" Ginny nodded.  
  
Sighing, Marie-Anne stood up and got a silvery cloak from her wardrobe.  
  
"Put this on and follow me" she said handing Ginny what look like an invisibility cloak. In fact it was cause when she put it on she couldn't see her body anymore.  
  
Marie-Anne walked out, with Ginny following behind under the invisibility cloak. They walked until Marie-Anne suddenly stopped.  
  
"Okay I don't want you to make a sound and don't take off your cloak until I say so. Okay?" she asked.  
  
"Okay" Ginny whispered. She then noticed that David was at the end of the hallway.  
  
Marie-Anne started walking towards David, her hips swaying in a sexy way. David saw her and smiled. Marie-Anne was near David when she suddenly fell.  
  
'That fall was so fake, as if you would fall on your ass so slowly' Ginny thought.  
  
"Are you okay?" David asked running up to help Marie-Anne.  
  
'What? As if he didn't know that was fake' thought Ginny.  
  
"I don't think I can walk, could you carry me back to my room?" Marie-Anne asked. "It's just back there" she said pointing to the way she came from.  
  
"Sure!" David said lifting Marie-Anne.  
  
She wrapped her arms around his neck; she leaned in against his ear and whispered "Thanx." David quickly walked of carrying Marie-Anne. Ginny walked quietly behind them to see what would happen next.  
  
"You can put me down now" Marie-Anne said when they reached the portrait of Marie-Anne and Louis's room.  
  
Marie-Anne whispered the password and the door of the portrait swung open; Marie-Anne stepped aside to let Ginny through, with David following not far behind.  
  
"Nice place" David said.  
  
"Thanx" Marie-Anne said closing the portrait door.  
  
When she turned around David pushed her up against the wall and started kissing her neck. He was about to pull up her skirt, but Marie-Anne pushed him away.  
  
"Now now, theirs no need to rush," Marie-Anne said shaking a finger. "Are you sure we should be doing this? What about Ginny?" Marie-Anne explained.  
  
"Stuff her I want you" David said pushing Marie-Anne back up against the wall again.  
  
'That fucking bastard' thought Ginny. She just wanted to walk up to him and punch him in the face but chose not to after remembering what Marie-Anne had said to her.  
  
"Okay then close your eyes I want to give you something," said Marie-Anne kneeling down.  
  
"Mmm..... Am I going to like this?" Davis said closing his eyes.  
  
"Of course" she said pulling down his pants. Taking hold of his dick, Marie- Anne took something round out of her pocket and slid it on his penis before he could react.  
  
"What the fuck is this?" David asked trying to take off the thing Marie- Anne slid onto his cock.  
  
"A penis ring. For the rest of this year you are not aloud to think of or do any girl or else your penis will go blue and fall off. Now get the hell outta here you jerk" Marie-Anne said wiping her hands.  
  
"What? What about my gift?" David asked.  
  
"You got it, your penis ring what else do you want? A free cosmetic pack? Awwww.... You need it, here you go now get lost" she said pushing him out and slamming the door in his face.  
  
"Hey what about my pants?" He yelled from outside.  
  
"Oopz! To late I through them into the fire place" Marie-Anne said picking his pants and throwing them into the fire.  
  
All of a sudden a scream came from outside, belonging to a girl by the sound of it.  
  
"Ahhhh! What happened to y-your your dick? Why is it going blue?" the girl asked.  
  
"Ahhh!" David screamed and ran off.  
  
Marie-Anne laughed. "You can come out now Ginny," she said.  
  
"I cant believe he said that" Ginny said taking off the cloak.  
  
"Well now you know," Marie-Anne said pouring two cups of tea and handing one too Ginny.  
  
"Thanx" Ginny said and sat down and drank her tea while thinking.  
  
Marie-Anne picked up a book and then sat down to read.  
  
"I want to become a Wish Goddess" Ginny said suddenly.  
  
Looking up from her book Marie-Anne asked "Why?"  
  
"I don't know, I just want to. Its an unexplainable feeling" Ginny said.  
  
"Okay then" said Marie-Anne putting down her book. "There's much to learn, do and get. First of all you need your own room. I should have one ready by tomorrow. Oh and we'll need to buy you a new wardrobe. I'll send a note to your mom so that we can ho to Hogsmade this weekend. And I have to tell you the rules and give you the Diary" Marie-Anne said shaking her head.  
  
"Okay" Ginny said.  
  
Marie-Anne then got up and got a box, which she handed to Ginny.  
  
"I want you to learn this book as if it were the back of your hand." Marie- Anne said.  
  
Ginny opened the box to find a very big, red, thick diary with a simple black rose in the middle. Next to the box was a silver necklace with a small heart pendant with a very small blue ruby in the centre of it.  
  
Seeing the heart-shape hole in the lock of the diary, Ginny guessed the necklace was the key to the diary.  
  
"It's getting late you better head back and start reading it. Oh! And you'll find a small silver book inside that's the rulebook. I want you to read both of them, Okay?" Marie-Anne asked.  
  
"Okay" Ginny said standing up holding the box. She walked out of the room and quickly walked back to the Gryffindor tower. 


	4. Chapter 4

Following the Rules  
  
Ginny sat in the quiet Gryffindor common room reading through the rules quickly, not really paying attention to any of them. But then Ginny spotted one that caught her attention.  
  
Rule #79- All members must have lost their virginity before they start playing. If any were to not obey this rule they will be cursed forever of being a Wish Goddess.  
  
"What?" Ginny yelled dropping the book causing every head in the room to turn and look at her. She blushed and picked up the book and ran up to her dorm.  
  
'When Marie-Anne said sleep she meant sleep as in S-E-X! Oh shit!' Ginny thought.  
  
'You are way too innocent' said an angel voice inside her head.  
  
'Not anymore, now that I'm a Wish Goddess. It's just losing my virginity no biggy' thought Ginny but she couldn't help but gulp at the thought.  
  
Ginny stood up and walked to her bed.  
  
Lying there Ginny thought 'Who am I gonna let take my virginity? Hmm... Maybe I could get someone I trust, really trust. But who? Harry?... Nah asking him would be like asking a brother. Louis?... definitely not it would be wrong cos he's Marie-Anne's. Maybe...... Umm.... Draco? Draco's okay and I think I can trust him, no wait I know I can cos he's my friend' Ginny thought. 'But what if he wont? Ughrr..... This is all to complicated, things can all sort itself out tomorrow. I'm too tired right now.' At that she fell straight asleep dreaming of soft hands that belonged to someone with silver grey eyes.  
  
The next morning Ginny walked through the Great Hall nervously. She looked over at the Slytherine table and saw Draco with two empty seats next to him. Ginny guessed that they were for Louis and Marie-Anne and Louis.  
  
'Still not up! Man what do those two get up to?' Ginny wondered as she sat down to eat.  
  
While Ginny ate, she watched Draco hoping he would get up so she could talk to him. But he just sat there, listening and talking to Marie-Anne and Louis who had entered.  
  
Just when Ginny was about to give up and go ask someone else, Draco stood up to leave, alone to Ginny's relief. Ginny quickly stood up and followed Draco out.  
  
"DRACO! WAIT UP!" Ginny yelled as she ran after him. He stopped and turned, but only to be pulled behind a statue before he could react.  
  
"Hey Ginny. What would you like?" Draco asked as he ran his fingers through his silky platinum hair.  
  
"How did you know I wanted you for something?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Well if you don't then why did you pull me behind this statute?" Draco asked rolling his eyes. His expression then changed into a smirk "unless you wanted me for something else" he said winking.  
  
Ginny looked down at her feet, feeling even more nervous.  
  
"So how can I help you Ginny" Draco asked.  
  
"Umm.... Uh... I was wondering if I-if y-you could help me I-I-I-" Ginny tried to say ' lose my virginity' but instead "Learn for a test" came out. But before he could say anything Ginny ran away.  
  
Draco watched her run, confused. Draco sat through potions wondering why Ginny was acting so strange when suddenly Louis waved a hand in front of Draco's face.  
  
"Earth to Draco. Dude can you hear me?" asked Louis still waving his hand in front of Draco.  
  
"Yes I can, now would you stop waving your hand before I lose an eye." Draco said.  
  
"Sorry. So anyways what do you think about Ginny becoming a Wish Goddess?" asked Louis.  
  
"What? When did she become a Wish Goddess?" asked Draco shocked.  
  
"Last night" Louis answered "so what you think? You gonna do her?" Louis asked raising his eyebrows up and down, but Draco didn't answer.  
  
Louis rolled his eyes and said "Why do I even bother, talking to you is like talking to a stick!"  
  
Draco was deep in thought once again.  
  
'So that's why she was acting so strange! But what did she want to ask me? Surely it wasn't help with a test. I shouldn't worry, ill find out tonight' he thought and started writing a note for Ginny  
  
To Ginny,  
  
Sure I'd love to help you. Meet me at  
  
My room at 7:30pm tonight, my room is on the  
5th floor of the south tower. There you will see  
a man and his mistresses. Just tell him who  
you are and he should let you in.  
  
Happy with what he wrote, Draco folded the paper crane, tapped it with his wand and sent it to Ginny.  
  
Ginny was copying notes in history when suddenly a paper crane landed in front of her. She unfolded the crane and read the note.  
  
"Oh Crap!" Ginny whispered and banged her head hard on the table. Everybody in the room turned to the direction the loud bang had come from and saw Ginny with her head on the table.  
  
"Ginny are you alright dear?" asked professor Prinwhistle, who had taken over for the old professor since he moved on.  
  
"No" she answered, not noticing who had just asked her.  
  
"Would you like to go see Madam Promfey?" she asked.  
  
"Huh?" Ginny said when realizing who had just spoken to her. "Oh umm.... Its okay I'm just feeling a little sickly in the stomach that's all, I think I should leave class early and get some rest."  
  
The whole day Ginny missed all her lessons and skipped all her meals because she wanted to avoid Draco.  
  
'Finding a nice quiet place in the library is hopefully a place no one can find me.' She thought. So she started walking to the library. When she got there she found a nice place at the back of the library. Ginny started reading through the diary Marie-Anne gave her.  
  
In it she found diary entries from Wish Goddesses dating back to the medieval times till now.  
  
'Wow this diary must be really old' Ginny thought.  
  
Ginny was mid-way through reading entries of Isabella of Shantor when suddenly a voice interrupted her.  
  
"Miss Weasley?" said a little house elf. "Yes" Ginny said, looking at the small house elf who was dressed in a new uniform.  
  
'Those uniforms Hermione picked are so cute' thought Ginny.  
  
"Bosha have been looking all over for Miss. Mr. Malfoy has been waiting for Miss. Bosha must go do work now, Bye Miss." Bosha the house elf said and then disappeared into a cloud of smoke.  
  
"Oh fuck!" Ginny yelled as she looked at her watch and saw the time "7:49, Oh crap I'm late" she said and ran out of the library. Lucky for her the librarian wasn't there to hear her or see her run out so she didn't get into trouble.  
  
Draco paced around his room.  
  
"Where is she?" he said to himself and then continued pacing around his room.  
  
"Ginny Wezz" Ginny said to the portrait of the man and his mistresses. Ginny stood there trying to catch her breath after having to run there all the way from the library. Once she was breathing normally again Ginny noticed that the portrait hadn't opened yet.  
  
"Hello?" Ginny said a couple of times trying to get the man in the portraits attention.  
  
Still unable to get his attention, Ginny started to get frustrated so she kicked the frame of the portrait.  
  
This caused everyone on the portrait to scream.  
  
"Oi, be careful" yelled the man in the portrait.  
  
"Sorry but can I go in now? Draco has been waiting for me for......" Ginny looked at her watch "HALF AN HOUR ALREADY!" Ginny yelled.  
  
"Who are you?" asked the man in the portrait.  
  
"Ginny Wezz! Now can I go in?" asked Ginny.  
  
"Oh you of course you can," he said swinging the portrait door forward so Ginny could go in.  
  
"Ginny!" Draco said "What took you so long? Actually I cant be bothered asking quick come in" he said and pulled Ginny into his room. Draco quickly walked over to the door and thanked Lord Victor before closing the portrait.  
  
"Sorry I lost track of time," Ginny said.  
  
"That's okay. So what do you need help with? Why don't you have any of your books?" he asked.  
  
"Oh! Um... Sorry I forgot them," Ginny Said.  
  
Ginny knew that Draco didn't believe her when she saw him frown.  
  
"Help with an assignment wasn't what you were going to ask me was it?" he asked, she shock her head looking down at her feet "does it have something to do with you being a Wish Goddess?" he asked.  
  
"How did you know I'm going to be a Wish Goddess?" asked Ginny wide-eyed.  
  
"Louis told me" he answered casually.  
  
"Oh! Okay" Ginny said quietly.  
  
"So what did you want to ask me about?" Draco asked.  
  
Ginny gulped........ 


	5. Chapter 5

a/n- Thanx every1 4 ur reviewz. Sorry it took use so long 2 put da next chap up, it was just we had a story 2 write for my english assignment so we didnt have time. newayz hope u like da next xhap and we'll try having da next chap up a.s.a.p.

Sum1 had asked who Marie-Anne and Louis were and where they came from. Well we'll try to fit in more info on them sumwhere in da story and ppl have also noticed a BIG error we had made when writin da story so we'll try fix it so it all workz out in da end.

Lotz of luv from T.L.C

**All Gone**

"Umm.... Well you see I wanted to ask you to.... Umm... I can't become a wish goddess yet because...." Ginny mumbled nervously.

"Ginny stop, your mumbling and I can't understand you" Draco said getting up and silencing Ginny. "Just tell me, there's no need to be shy"

"Okay" Ginny said and took a deep breathe "I want to become a Wish Goddess" she said so quietly that Draco had to move closer to hear "Well there's this rule saying that... that you can't be a virgin" She paused before saying "And I was hoping you would help me"

Shocked, Draco stumbled back a little; when he regained his composure he asked Ginny "You want me to help you?"

"You don't have to if you don't want to" Ginny said and then Draco just stood there silently. Taking that as a no, Ginny started walking to the portrait hole, when suddenly Draco stopped her.

"I'll be more then happy to help you Ginny" He said quietly. Ginny looked up at Draco worried "Are you sure?" she asked.

"I wouldn't have said I'm more then happy to if I wasn't sure" Draco said.

"Okay then" She said now feeling really nervous all of a sudden and by the look on his face Ginny could tell Draco was too.

Ginny and Draco both looked around the room too embarrassed to meet each other's eyes.

"Maybe if I, umm..." He indicated to the light switch to his left.

"Oh, um, yeah" She replied, a little more nervous. Draco reached over and flicked the switch. They were then plunged into complete darkness. Draco moved in Ginny's direction, unaware that Ginny was also moving towards him as well.

"Where are yo-"

SMACK! Their foreheads banged together as they stepped towards each other.

"Oww" Ginny moaned, rubbing her forehead.

"Hold on." Draco fumbled, and then lit a few candles. He slowly pulled off his jumper. Ginny smiled slightly as she saw his muscular arms, and chest, as well as a well defined 6-pack. She then blushed deeply when she noticed that Draco was looking at her. He continued looking at Ginny as took off his pants. Draco was amused as he watched Ginny blush deeper.

'_What do I do?'_ Ginny wondered until Draco stepped closer to her and said in an almost whisper like voice "Are you going to take off your cloths or am I going to have to do it for you?"

Getting really nervous now, Ginny looked around the room not daring to look at Draco.

"So?" Draco asked as he whispered in her ear making his lips brush across them softly.

Ginny gulped and gathering all her courage she said "It's up to you"

Draco smiled and started unbuttoning her top and then slowly sliding it off. As he did so, he ran his hand down her arm and down the side of her stomach. His soft touch made Ginny shiver. He then lent in and kissed Ginny softly. The moment his lips met hers, she fell an explosion in the pit of her stomach.

But Ginny was drawn away from her feelings when Draco suddenly pulled down her skirt, leaving her with nothing on but a black pair of black underwear with matching bra.

"Your beautiful Ginny and I know your going to make a really popular Wish Goddess" Draco said softly and then leant in again to kiss Ginny more passionately this time, as they slowly fell back on to the bed.

As Draco lay on top of Ginny kissing and sucking at her neck, Ginny could feel Draco's want for her, she bit her bottom lip trying hard not to laugh or giggle.

A moan escaped from Ginny when Draco kissed a sensitive bit. Draco then trailed kisses from her shoulder to the neck and then whispered in her ear again "I know this is your first time and I'm going to make it special, I promise"

Touched by what he said, Ginny wrapped her arms around Draco's neck, kissing him firmly on his smooth pink lips. Her tongue dipped into his mouth. Draco put his tongue in Ginny's mouth to let her know it was okay. He explored her mouth, craving for more.

They no longer felt shy. Hidden desires surfaced and neither held back.

They continued with their passionate kissing; only stopping every now and then to get air. As Draco kissed her, he moved his finger down until it was at her opening. He then started to rub it in a circular motion, making her wet. She moaned a bit more as he went faster. The feeling inside of her was building and building and she was about to reach orgasm, but didn't because Draco stopped. Ginny was a bit annoyed that he hadn't finished what he had started, suddenly Draco asked her "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yes, I'm sure" said trying to sound positive, although she was very nervous now.

Draco then entered her in a movement that was sudden yet slow. Ginny bit her bottom lips to stop her from yelling. Draco stopped when he could feel how tensed she was, he waited a little while before asking "Do you still want to do this?" Ginny nodded and Draco started to move in and out slowly. When he started to hear Ginny moan a little, he started to move faster. With each louder moan and faster pace, the two were coming closer to the point of orgasm. Ginny started to feel it build inside her and then suddenly it exploded, making her scream. Hearing her scream, Draco pushed in and out two more before coming himself.

Ginny was leaning her head on Draco's chest as she started to drift off to sleep. Draco was lying there with one hand behind his head while the other was circling patterns on her lower back. The two slowly feel asleep and didn't wake up till late next morning.

-=Special Thanx 2 every1 who took time to review=-

if there r ne question u would like 2 ask feel free 2.

TLC


End file.
